Project Pegasus
'Project Pegasus ' is a United States , under , that has achieved successful organic teleportations to the moon and more notably, to Mars. Its success has branched into time travel. History Around 1947, teleportation research and development was formed by members from the and the imported Germans under , who were enrolled as "War Department Special Employees". In 1958, the administration, with as Vice President, established both and . In the interests of , all projects under the newly formed DARPA, were marked classified. In contrast to NASA, any achievements made by DARPA would not be known. Neither would it be known by all branches of the United States government, a symptom of Big Government. As rocket research designs were being absorbed into NASA, teleportation research designs from the Manhattan/Paperclip teams were absorbed into an umbrella project under DARPA. By 1961, NASA was conducting rocket flight tests for the . After the Kennedy Assassination, the administration took office and DARPA launched Project Pegasus. It conducted teleportation jump tests that led to a successful teleportation event in 1964. In 1965, NASA experienced major setbacks in the Apollo program requiring the attention of a , while the Pegasus program took flight. Under the administration, the Pegasus program resulted in numerous successful human teleportations, which subsequently led to time travel in 1970. The pursuit of time-travel became of clear interest, so as to avert the threat of a that was posed during the Cold War with the . Experiments 140 children were used in experimental jumps to Mars and time-travel tests. They typically sent children because of design limitations that made it difficult for adults to jump. Any adults that actually managed the jumps, despite the limitations, suffered psychological trauma. Children seemed to psychology adapt better to these jumps. However, the jumps were not always safe as one child returned from his temporal voyage before his legs. Alfred Webre reports, “He was writhing in pain with just stumps where his legs had been.” Washington-based attorney Andrew Basiago, a former child jumper, claims that future presidents like both Bushes, Clinton, and Barack Obama were also children who were involved in these experiments. Basiago claims that he was sent to several famous events in history like the Gettysburg Address and that him and some of the other children even met George Washington. ;Participants Time Jumpers are the participants who are trained for Tesla Teleportation from Jump Rooms. The following is a list of participants: # Andrew Basiago # William White Crow Collaborators # , formerly from the ; contributes to the US Space-Time program likely while at the University of Chicago as a professor, between 1947 and 1954, before the . # Frederick Wilham Augest Cooper, under Operation Paperclip, contributes to the US Space-Time program # , formerly from the ; contributes to the US Space-Time program likely while at the University of Chicago, while pursuing Master's degree from 1947; May have revisited the project for the DARPA launching of Project Pegasus # Howard Hughes, technical advisor, consultant, and investor in Project Pegasus See also * Time line * Time travel cover-up References Sources * Beyond The Darkness - April 6, 2017, interview with Andrew Basiago Category:Government Projects Category:Time travel